To Catch A Thief
by shelbyshoe
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is an expert cat burglar with a dark past. All he wants is to be done with the business. Lucy Heartfilia is a girl looking to get out of her family's line of work, and it seems like a certain rosy haired partner can help her do it. That is if they can stop trying to kill each other.


It wasn't his first job, but he was sure as hell it would be his last. Slinking silently in the shadows Natsu watched as the occupants of a quaint suburban home locked their doors for an evening out. Before the door closed the man glanced down at his shivering wife. Reaching past the darkness of the doorway, his arm emerged clutching a fuzzy white coat. The woman took the soft garment and wrapped it around her slender shoulders. She giggled in conversation glancing up with a twinkling gaze at her dashing husband. Natsu rolled his eyes at the cliché scene before him. Love was for losers, and he had a job to do. Working for the Dreyars wasn't difficult. Especially with his skill level he found it almost child's play to "borrow" from these rich homes. However, they were a needy family and always had him hopping from house to house. Some riskier jobs had him questioning the families motives altogether. That was the reason for his resolve on this particular heist. It would be his last job working with this family he had decided. He waited patiently, the chill in the air nipping at his exposed cheeks. His breath rolled out from between his chapped lips, opaque in the winter air. He fidgeted with his tools and watched until their luxury sports car pulled away out of sight.

"Let's begin." He whispered to himself grinning at the easy task at hand. He slithered down the side of the house. Only a fool would enter through the well-lit front door. A side door leading into their well-furnished kitchen caught his particular attention on his first visit to scout the house. A good cat burglar always knows their target before entering. He reached behind him shifting around some tools in his belt for his lock pick. He slid the thin medal into the lock listening and feeling for the triumphant click. The Dreyars had very strange connections, and thankfully the alarm system company was one of them. It always made his jobs easier, and made him reluctant to leave their employment many times.

The house was still warm from the heater as he swung the door open. Closing and clicking it back into place he sighed as his numbing limbs soaked in warmth. He wished he lived in a warmer climate. He had always enjoyed the heat of summer, and had thought plenty of times to do a big heist and run to some tropical country to enjoy his spoils. He surveyed the kitchen and let his tropical fantasies fade to the back of his mind. His wrapped his gloved hand around the handle of the refrigerator. A gust of chill and a soft humming overtook his senses. He leaned against the open door surveying their lack of food.

"Rich people… Can't even cook…" Natsu shook his head in disappointment settling for a leftover drumstick in a plastic Tupperware. He closed the door and munched happily on the cooled meat. Natsu sauntered his way into the living room, and was instantly bombarded by a small cat. It mewed furiously at his feet looking up with needy eyes. He stopped munching for just a second as he recalled there was no bowls in the kitchen for the small pet. Natsu growled low in his throat at the idea of neglect.

"Might just have to take you with me buddy." He whispered softly pulling a chunk of chicken off the bone. The cat licked happily at its first treat. His collar he noticed read Bartholomew. Natsu crinkled his nose at the sound of it. The cat continued to eat, purring thankfully. "You look more like a… Happy." He grinned at his idea. He stood up recalling the job that was expected of him.

Light on his feet he made his way to the upstairs bedroom where he knew the real treasures lie.

"Where was it again?" He whispered to himself in the darkened bedroom. He had unusually good eyesight in the dark, making his jobs just that much easier. He grinned as he noticed the dresser just beside the oversized canopied bed. Like a lock his mind clicked into place recalling the map in his pocket. A soft jingle came from down stairs. It at first startled the rosy haired burglar. The feeling soon subsided when he remembered the tiny cat below. With a sigh he began to push the dresser with all his might. He knew that it would be heavy, but he didn't know it would be this heavy. He pressed harder grunting with the effort. Alas, the massive piece of furniture still refused to budge. Natsu stepped back for a moment staring down at the challenge at hand. He knew that if he was not able to move it that his mission would ultimately be lost. The Dreyars were not the kind of family you show up from a job empty-handed and get away with it.

Before the poor man could give up all hope, he noticed a small symbol scrawled across the smooth wood. Natsu reached in his belt and pulled out a tiny flashlight. Raising it up with a click he let his eyes adjust to the sudden bright intrusion. His eyes widened as the symbol came into view. Small rectangles arranged in rows appeared before him. A large grin spread across the deviant's face when he understood what he was looking at.

"Well I'll be damned." He continued to grin running his hand across his savior. "A key." He stepped back once he memorized the symbols and placements. The drawers were the lock to opening this tricky door. A satisfying click sounded as he opened the first drawer. Skipping the second he opened the third smiling at the soft click behind it. Before he was able to finish cracking the puzzle, a rustling came from the window across the room. Stopped in his tracks Natsu remained perfectly still. The curtains were drawn but the light flooding in from the moon revealed the shadows that lay behind them. Only branches could be seen setting the man at ease. He looked back to his task and pulled open the fourth drawer. He reached his hand out the tug open the sixth and last drawer.

"Don't move." A soft voice whispered in his ear. Natsu obliged feeling a cool pressure on his throat. A breeze brushing past the exposed skin of his wrist revealed her means entrance. The sound of rustling seemed louder from the window that was now left ajar.

"The knife is a nice touch. I didn't know security systems played this dirty." The man chuckled.

"Who do you work for?" They asked.

"Don't play dumb princess. We both know they set you up to this." Natsu said to the unwanted visitor. His tone steady as he was ready to pounce. They Dreyar's threats played in his mind. A small hand jerked him around bringing him face to face with who he was sure was his enemy.

"I'm the one who has been set up here, and don't call me princess, pinky." The blonde before him spoke. Astonished, the man addressed as 'pinky' stood with his mouth hanging open. Not only did he realize that she did not work for the Dreyar family, but also that she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Who are you?" He asked as her get up came into view. An almost identical black wear from what he was adorning. Unlike him however, her outfit accentuated an hourglass figure that could have him drooling on the expensive Persian rug beneath his feet if he let it. Soft tendrils of hair lying gently across ample cleavage didn't help his situation in the least.

"I asked you first." She demanded, her glare now drilling into him. "You are being awfully calm for someone who has a knife pressed to their throat." She acknowledged. His ears perked up at the reminder.

"Dragneel." He stated extending a relaxed palm. Although she looked the part, something told Natsu that she wasn't going to hurt him. Her eyes widened at the action as she took a step back. He watched as her realization struck.

"Heartfilia." She said back to him twirling the throwing knife around her finger before securing it to her waist. "Seems like we have been sent on the same job, Dragneel."

"Seems like it." He grinned letting his hand drop. "Although my client won't let me split the loot."

"Neither will mine." She informed watching his actions meticulously. "Why don't we figure that out after we get it out of here?"

"Seems like a sound plan." Natsu agreed letting his smile stain his features. He turned and eyeballed the set of drawers once more feeling giddy from his meeting with such an impressive beauty. "Now catwoman, let's get this safe open." He could hear a huff from the blonde behind him for such a nickname, but ultimately no objection. His thoughts centering back to his task, he understood even if he wanted to there was no way he could charm his way out of getting all the loot from behind the safe in front of him.

They'd have to come up with an agreement he realized, or else he'd have to take her out, and that didn't mean out to dinner.

* * *

**Not sure if I should have published this or not. Wanted to warm up by writing a prompt I found on tumblr, since it's been a while. I don't know if I'll continue this or not. I like the idea, and have a kind of plot going. I have other stories I'm working on now so we'll see. Reviews and thoughts are welcome. Cover drawn and painted by me.**


End file.
